


emerald eyes

by johnegbert



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Spanking, Underage - Freeform, i cant believe i fucking wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnegbert/pseuds/johnegbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it wasn't until one weekend in particular, when dad got way more bold with his plan. he had called jakes grandmother personally, inviting jake to spend the weekend with jane "for her birthday." now ms jade, not knowing any better of when jane's birthday actually was, told the other gentleman that jake would definitely be there!! and so he was. to jake's surprise, however, jane was nowhere in sight. jane was at a sleepover at roxy's house, even. this weekend was a strictly dad and jake party. and oh was dad ever the party host.</p>
            </blockquote>





	emerald eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [certainlyAmbiguous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/certainlyAmbiguous/gifts).



> [4:10:04 AM] Rose Lalonde: ok so once upon a time there was a jake  
> [4:10:17 AM] Rose Lalonde: and he got spanked by dad but in a good way  
> [4:10:23 AM] Rose Lalonde: and then they boned and it was gr8  
> [4:10:24 AM] Rose Lalonde: the end  
> [4:10:29 AM] Dirk Strider: oh come on that was weak  
> [4:10:34 AM] Rose Lalonde: uR WEAK  
> [4:10:40 AM] Dirk Strider: ill show you weak

jake was the boy that lived down the street from the crocker family. big green eyes and thick black hair with a pair of teeth that he could probably carve his name into a tree with. but for some reason, dad was interested. dad was so interested, in fact, that he started convincing his daughter to hang out with the boy. "why don't you bring jake over for a visit, janey? he's a fine lad and i think you two get along fantastically." no one really mentioned the way he pressed for jane to have sleep overs with the boy. and jake didn't really even notice it was happening because he is a completely oblivious doof.

it wasn't until one weekend in particular, when dad got way more bold with his plan. he had called jakes grandmother personally, inviting jake to spend the weekend with jane "for her birthday." now ms jade, not knowing any better of when jane's birthday actually was, told the other gentleman that jake would definitely be there!! and so he was. to jake's surprise, however, jane was nowhere in sight. jane was at a sleepover at roxy's house, even. this weekend was a strictly dad and jake party. and oh was dad ever the party host.

he managed to convince jake to come with him, up to his room maybe? they can watch a movie on the bed and it would be grand. jake had no idea of dad's elaborate scheme. the one he had been plotting for ages now. when they got up to the room, they did actually watch one movie. but by the time the first one was over, young jake was a little bit dizzy with sleep. "i think i might like to go to bed now, actually mister crocker!" jake piped up, glancing over at the older man. the older man, however, had other plans.

"oh that won't do." dad said, with a stern look upon his face. "that won't do at all, the party's hardly started and you want to head off to bed? why..." jane's father threw the covers off of jake's teenage body and to the foot of the bed, gesturing for him to sit up. "that's a punishable thought even." but there was this tone in his voice that had jake thinking that this wasn't supposed to be a punishment as much as it was... something else.

jake squeals when dad pulls him by the ankle to the other side of the bed, flipping him over and then grabbing the young boy by his hips. he brings the boy's ass up, pressing his face into the sheets. dad then cocks his head to the side a little bit, angling around jakes raised behind to look into his eyes. just the same shade of emerald green as they were when he first saw them, there was a bit of fear there? but not enough to put him off. especially since there seemed to be a twinkle of excitement. so the father pulled his hand back and laid the first firm smack on jakes ass. the teen cries out when he does, curling his fingers into the sheets and whining out a rather pathetic, "oohhhhcchh!"

an additional smack is delivered after about a minute of hesitation, but this time when jake cries out, its much more distinctly a moan than anything else. already warming up to the idea of being sexually spanked. enjoying the sting. dad has a thought to be proud of him. and he is. he's even more proud when the fourth slap lands and jake nearly screams out, "please! another, daddy!" that's when he knows that he picked the right boy from this block. and he does give jake another. he gives jake a few more, even. but it gets to the point that he simply must check out the damage these stupid shorts and his heavy hand have done to jake's ass. dad finds that he is definitely not disappointed when he slowly peels jake's shorts off to find his cheeks reddened almost as red as his daughter's crocker corp. brand eye glasses. and when he fingers over the damage, he finds jake whining more. very pleased.

he doesn't spend much more time just staring at the red cheeks though, he was instead releasing jake to make work of his buckle. after all, this punishment wasn't over just because his cheeks were tanned. he leans to the side of his bed to grab the proper lubrication out of the drawer and proceeded to work on stretching that cute ass out. it wasn't that severe of a punishment. and maybe he wanted jake to come back? the teen probably wouldn't. and his grandmother probably wouldn't let him even if he did. dad's one chance and he wasn't about to waste it. his first finger slides in like a dream, that is if dreams were tight assholes and sometimes they were. it wasn't hard to tell that jake maybe had done this before, especially when the teenager is rocking back on the fingers in time with the slow pace dad had started up. it makes him think that jake needs another one, and that's exactly what jake gets. the second finger has jake reacting much differently. the green eyed boy isn't rocking back as much as he's trying to stifle sounds with his first now, biting dangerously hard on his pointer finger as he continues to wrap sheets around his other hand. dad thinks he can hear a quiet moaned whisper of "god yes."

after the third finger's been in long enough to have an easy drag in and out, jake starts rocking back on the three of them. rocking back and begging for more too. "oh daddy, please, please give me more. i've been a right rotten boy! you ought to teach me a lesson!" and that's pretty much all it takes go get him out of his pants. not much more than a flick of his wrist to pull the zipper down and the gentle pull of his fingers out of jake to make room for his own dick. he does give himself a few good pumps first, slick himself up a bit, but then he's pressing the head against jake's hole. and the boy's practically keening, begging. "god is that- is that it? please give it to me, please!" and dad does.

dad gives it to him, pushes his cock slowly into his younger lover. its such a fucking stretch and dad actually grasps harshly onto jake's hips as he tries to get himself all the way in. he can already see the imprint of his fingers on jakes narrow hips, see the way they're going to be bruised in the morning. how anyone who sees this boy for the next few days is going to know damn well that someone fucked him. and someone fucked him really fucking well. he doesn't know if he's completely opposed to this idea. but dad also doesn't know if he's completely cool with the idea of going to jail if he get caught. jane and her friends were 18 weren't they? oh, no that was next year, never mind. all the same, the older man definitely can't bring himself to regret it at the moment. not while jake is so tight and hot around him. no way. this is the fucking bee's knees and he don't feel an ounce of regret even in his tiniest toe. not a shred. the way jake wails when dad is in balls deep makes him think he can't find it in himself to regret it at the moment either. and that works out just fine, frankly.

the fun starts then though, balls deep means that jake can take him, right? doesn't seem to be a problem at the moment definitely doesn't seem to be a problem when jake turns his head to look back and try to find dad's eyes. the younger mouths something along the lines of "i'm okay" and dad takes that as a signal to go. go go go and he does go, boy does he fucking go. the thrusts are sloppy as fuck because it's so goddamn tight and jake's so fucking warm and honestly? dad isn't the young man he used to be. he doesn't think that he can go for hours like jake probably could. he doesn't have that kind of stamina anymore, but hey he got it up right? that's what counts. good job, dad. jake doesn't seem to have a complaint with how he's being fucked though. doesn't seem to have an issue rutting back and meeting the thrusts he's given. "oh papa your dick is so good! it's filling me to the fucking brim!" his sentences are littered with moans and broken sighs that spill over on words, but that sounds just lovely in dad's ears anyway. "don't you think you could speed it up just a tic though?! please!" and he can't deny a pretty request like that, now can he?

it gets over almost as suddenly as it started though, and jake hardly gets any kind of warning when dad suddenly just comes. and the teen moans out when it happens. crying about how he's totally filled with daddy's come and, "oh bugger!" but jake's quick to pull himself off, quick to turn around and attend to the softening dick, and that was something dad definitely didn't expect. if he were twenty years younger, dad would probably be getting hard all over again from the cute little blowjob jake gives him to clean his dick off, but alas. they get cleaned up and then go to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally just wrote this because drunk people wanted porn im not going to edit anything okay fuck all of you hope you appreciate me dadjake fans


End file.
